The Internet provides a wealth of information to users, much of which can be accessed with mobile devices. Through websites, software, or other applications (e.g., “apps”) users can customize the type of information they would like to receive. This can be done through internet natural language, keyword, or Boolean searching or by creating a personal account with a website that disseminates a desired type or category of information. Often users are interested in obtaining information about people, products, services, and other relevant inquiries in their local vicinity. Certain software and applications are designed to provide the user information based upon the user's location. Some examples are google maps, retail apps (e.g., grocery stores, electronics outlets, or clothing boutiques), service apps (e.g., hotels, restaurants, or service and repair company), or social media apps that run on secure platforms. However, such software and apps are primarily driven by user specific requests or provider-based advertising algorithms instead of information broadcast by a user with the intent that information the user enters will be used to filter or sort response information.